Unexpected Feelings
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Rangers get the surprise of their lives.


UNEXPECTED FEELINGS

AUTHOR'S NOTE

My take on what would've happened if Scorpina actually fell for Adam in "Goldar's Vice-Versa". And please, no flames. This is simply from my own imagination. All characters belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Suddenly, Goldar and a swarm of Putties appeared out nowhere!

"Take cover, Sabrina!" sixteen-year old Adam Park cried. Scorpina, aka "Sabrina" stared. She was now supposed to reveal her true self and take the Black and Yellow Rangers captive. But she couldn't. Not to Adam.

"Adam, what's happening?" Scorpina asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Just go! Run!" Adam responded. Scorpina took off, then hid behind a tree. On the moon, Lord Zedd watched with displeasure.

"What does that mangy scorpion think she's doing?" he demanded.

"Ooooh! Somebody's in trouble!" Squatt squealed. Back on Earth, the Black Ranger came to a decision.

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted. With that, he and sixteen-year old Aiesha Campbell took their morphers and raised them to the sky.

"Mastodan!" Adam called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Aiesha hailed. Seconds later, their Ranger suits covered them. They went into action and Scorpina watched as they fought.

"Guys! We need you! There's too many Putties!" Aiesha cried into communicator minutes later. Almost immediately, the rest of the Power Ranger team showed up morphed and ready for action. Goldar advanced on the Black Ranger.

"You're finished, Black Ranger," he threatened. He began to thrust his sword down.

"GOLDAR! NO!" Scorpina shrieked. But it was too late the power of the sword caused the Black Ranger to fall to the ground unconscious. With an enraged yell, Scorpina morphed into her true self and attacked. On the moon, Lord Zedd's discontentment increased.

"How dare she turn against me? I should've put her in the dumpter with Rita," he growled, glowing bright red.

"Wow. He's **mad**," Baboo noted. Finster, who was watching in the background sighed.

"Oh, dear. This cannot be good," he said to himself.

"Scorpina," the Pink Ranger, sixteen-year old Kimberly Hart, gasped in surprise. Goldar fell to the ground, then disappeared, along with the Putties. The warrior knelt down next to the fallen Ranger.

"Adam? Adam, are you okay?" Scorpina asked fearfully, removing his helmet. The Ranger groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sabrina?" he asked.

"You're all right," she sighed in relief.

"What do we do?" the Pink Ranger asked the White Ranger, sixteen-year old Tommy Oliver.

"Power down!" was his command. Instantly, they were de-morphed. Tommy, Kimberly, Aiesha, sixteen-year old Rocky DeSantos, and sixteen-year old Billy Cranston ran to their comrade.

"Are you all right, man?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Adam replied, carefully sitting up. "Man, Goldar really blasted me," he continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Scorpina apologized.

"Sabrina, what happened to your clothes?" Adam asked.

"My name's not "Sabrina", it's Scorpina. And I was supposed to take you and the Yellow Ranger captive. But I couldn't," Scorpina replied.

"Why not?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Because the way he looked at me---no one's **ever** looked at me that way before, not even Goldar," Scorpina answered. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd was absolutely seething.

"I'll show the little brat!" he snarled. With that, he sent Goldar back down, only larger.

"Oh, man!" Tommy cried. He and the Rangers quickly remorphed and called their zords, while Scorpina made herself grow.

"What is that?" Scorpina asked, seeing the White Ranger's new zord.

"Scorpina, meet the Tigerzord," the White Ranger replied. A swift battle ensued with Scorpina and the Rangers defeating Goldar, who high-tailed it before they could destroy him.

"Rangers, bring Scorpina to the Command Center," Zordon instructed. The summons were obeyed. Once there, Scorpina dropped to a knee and ducked her head.

"I yield, Zordon of Eltar," she stated.

"Scorpina, from the viewing globe I observed a change in your energy. Is this change sincere?" Zordon asked.

"It is," Scorpina confirmed.

"Then rise and join us," Zordon told her. She did so and her golden armor became like that of the Power Rangers.

"Rangers, meet the newest member of your team: the Gold Ranger," Zordon told them.

"All right," grinned Adam.

"We'll see how you do," Aiesha said coolly.

"I understand, Yellow Ranger," Scorpina told her. The next day, the Rangers were at the dance talking quietly among themselves about what had happened.

"I can't believe Scorpina defected," Tommy stated.

"I know. It's unreal," agreed Kimberly.

"What if it's a trick?" Aiesha wondered.

"Then we'll destroy her," Tommy answered. "But I think she at least deserves a chance to prove herself," he continued.

"Come on. She saved my life," Adam reminded them.

"Hey, look. There she is," Rocky noted. Adam looked towards the entrance of the gym. Sure enough, Scorpina was walking into the gym. Instead of her Sabrina guise, she looked like her actual self except that she was wearing civilian clothes. The Black Ranger went out to meet her.

"Hi, Adam," she greeted nervously.

"Hi," Adam acknowledged.

"I---I know I should've come as Sabrina, but I---I wanted you to get to know the real me," Scorpina stammered.

"I like the real you," Adam assured her. Scorpina grinned.

"Wanna dance?" she invited.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied. With that, they went to the dance floor.

THE END


End file.
